A Viking and His Hybrid
by Keitaro-San
Summary: Hiccup, Berk and the Dragons watch a movie called 'How to Train Your Dragon'. The twist? Dragon-like humans, claiming they were the dragons who raid them every week. Set after Toothless gives Hiccup and Astrid a romantic ride. Rated T just in case.
1. This is Berk

_**My first story was already ruined.**_

 _ **My internet went down all of a sudden, and my very long first chapter went down in the drain.**_

 _ **Sorry if this is short because of that reason.**_

 _ **In this story, I made Toothless and Meatlug a bit younger than the rest. Don't ask why, I did it just because. But they're still technically adults, older than the teens.**_

 _ **Warnings: Half-human dragons.**_

 _Disclaimer: Keitaro-San does not own or claim to own HTTYD or any of its characters. I only claim to own any OC that appears in this fic._

The first thing they noticed was that they were in a pile.

Or mainly, Hiccup and Astrid were in one pile, the rest of the vikings were in another, and the dragons were in a big pile on the other side of the room. When Stoick came to, he realized where his people where. In a room with dragons.

He yelled, "DRAGONS!" and now vikings were scrambling for their weapons, only to realize they didn't have them. In panic, they began running around, Hiccup and Astrid looking amused, while the dragons were annoyed at the hurtful screams reaching their sensitive ears.

Finally, a voice cried out. "DEAR KAMI, SHUT UP!" A girl's voice rang through the building. There was silence. The dragons could finally focus and untangle themselves. Hiccup watched the dragons calmly slid, working together to make sure not even a Terrible Terror was left with their tail in knots with a Deadly Nadder. He sighed, wishing his tribe could work together like that.

"WITCH!"

His attention focused back to the girl, who had purple hair and silver eyes. Surely those weren't natural!

"I'm not a witch, but an author." She was met with silence, which she sighed to. "You were called here today to watch a movie. A movie is a moving picture showing you a story." She quickly added when several vikings opened their mouth. This closed their mouths. "This story is about Hiccup-"

"Useless? Why not me?" Snotlout's annoying voice rang through. He struck a pose to Astrid, who gagged. The girl laughed.

"I'm Erin. You can go sit down, don't worry the dragons won't attack, they agreed not to." Hiccup and Fishlegs looked up. "You, talked to them?"

She looked up, as if she told a secret, then laughed. "Well yes, they can turn into humans." All dragons glared at her and she had a look of worry and amusement on her face.

"Well, go on, I already told your secret!" A dragon groan.

A light shown and in place of the dragons were humans. Toothless was a young adult, slightly shorter than most dragons, except Terrible Terrors. He had long black hair, reaching his mid-back, with some hair sticking out to show his ear plates with big green eyes. He had his wings and tailfin, with one brown tailfin. Stormfly was a female, with long platinum-blonde or white hair, spiked on the back of her head which showed her spikes on her head, with yellow eyes. Hookfang was a male, yellow eyes and short red hair, some black hair sticking out to be his horns. Meatlug was a chubby adult, around the age of Toothless, as she was just as short as he was, short light brown hair with reddish-yellow eyes, parts of her hair braided sticking up. Barf and Belch were twins, green hair with red highlights, one head having green eyes, the other yellow. Hair dyed white stuck up, showing horns.

Toothless looked around, before spotting his human, as well as the blonde human Hiccup seems to want as a mate. He perked up, before seeing Erin shake her head. He got the message and sat down on the dragon side of the room, sitting close to the barrier between the vikings and them. The other dragons looked at him as if he was insane. He looked back at them, before looking up at the screen as it brightened.

 _We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**_

 _ **[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o)**_  
 _ **It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**_

The teens laughed at Hiccup's explanation of Berk, while the older vikings looked concerned at Hiccup. Was their home that bad?

 _ **[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o)**_  
 _ **My village. In a word, sturdy.**_

Spitelout scoffed. "Doesn't take an idior to know why that's so!" The other vikings nodded, while the dragons looked at them. Hiccup shook his head. Astrid realized where she was sitting and stood up. No way was she sitting with Snotlout! She joined Hiccup, who was sitting to the closest chair to Toothless. The other vikings looked at them as if they were crazy.

 _ **And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**_

 _ **[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o)**_  
 _ **The only problems are the pests.**_

Toothless looked at Hiccup while Stormfly looked offended, as did the rest of the dragons. "'Pests?'" Her voice was calming, but it was laced with an offended tone. Hiccup looked at her. "Sorry..." The vikings and dragons, save Toothless and Astrid looked at him weirdly. A viking apologizing to a dragon? Impossible!

 _ **You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...dragons.**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**_

The vikings cheered, of course they wouldn't leave!

 _ **We have, stubbornness issues.**_

Oh. Hiccup and Astrid snickered, while the dragons nodded in agreement or laughed.

 _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

Some people laughed or looked offended. Stoick, however, was thinking. Hiccup didn't like his name?

... Of course he didn't, hiccup is a name traditionally given to the runt of the pack.

 _ **[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]**_

Hiccup was about to comment about his size and its affective-abilities, until the viking roared in his face.

 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**_

Said viking blushed, muttering he had enough mead to kill a Terrible Terror. The vikings around him laughed but the dragons heard due to their sensitive ears. A young boy, obviously a terrible terror looked up at the older dragons. "What's mead?" The dragons shrugged as Toothless looked over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Astrid?" The dragons and vikings all looked at the night fury in shock. How did it know Hiccup and Astrid? Hiccup nor Astrid didn't look so surprised.

"Yes?"

"What's mead?"

"We'll tell you later." The same terrible terror huffed. "That's what Stormfly said when I asked them where'd eggs come from." All of the older dragons blushed, trying to shush the young dragon.  
 _ **Hoark**_  
 _ **What are you doing here?!**_  
 _ **Burnthair**_  
 _ **Get inside!**_  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **What are you doin' out?"**_  
 _ **Phlegma**_  
 _ **Get back inside!**_

Did they really sound that harsh to Hiccup?

Hiccup looked annoyed. "Well, I'm trying to get my job as a blacksmith apprentice done." They all looked at Hiccup, except for Gobber. "Aye, the boy can make a sword alright. They're so good they don' even break!" The vikings looked in shock while the dragons winced, remembering the times when they were able to blast away a sword's blade with just a fire blast, but now they felt it when the weapon stayed put and it made it so much harder to get food for their blasted queen!  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**_

Stoick looked on, wishing Hiccup at least stayed out of the way.  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**_

Stoick and a few older vikings laughed. That rumor was still going around?

 _ **Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**_

Stoick looked proudly at his son while other vikings laughed, seeing Hiccup's admiration for his father cute. But Hiccup only looked disgusted and not only Stoick noticed. The dragons were very confused, except for Toothless.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **What have we got?**_  
 _ **Starkard**_  
 _ **Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks.**_

Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf and Belch looked up when their dragon clan was called out.

 _ **Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

Hookfang smirked.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Any Night Furies?**_  
 _ **Starkard**_  
 _ **None so far.**_

The dragons looked sympathetically at Toothless. His dragon clan, the mighty and most respected Night Fury clan - even the Skrill, Whispering Death and Thunderdrum bowed down to them - , was wiped out by vikings, killed in their sleep, except for Toothless, who escaped with his mother. She died of her injuries.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Good.**_

Despite the loss and memory, Toothless smiled while the dragons looked at the dark haired human. Even if it was just him, he was still able to strike fear in the hearts of vikings. His clan would and most likely is proud of him.  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **Hoist the torches!**_

 _ **Weird place to end I know. If you want me to continue, please say so in reviews, favorites or follows!**_

 _ **-Erin**_


	2. No One has ever Killed a Night Fury

**_Wow. Never thought this would get support at all._**

 ** _I feel happy. ^^_**

 ** _Please, by all means, if there's something you want to comment on, tell me in constructive criticism. I'll be more than happy to work on that._**

 _Disclaimer: Keitaro-San does not own or claim to own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I only claim any OC that appears in this fic._

The next scene started.

 _[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**_

Hiccup laughed at Gobber. Their relationship works in mysterious ways.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this.**_

At this the teens, excluding Hiccup and Astrid, were laughing hysterically on the floor. Astrid was chuckling, finding Hiccup's pose to be quite, cute. And dorkish.

Toothless laughed quietly at his rider. Hiccup may be a strong-willed boy, but he isn't doing so well on the looks. Hiccup glared at his dragon when he noticed he was laughing.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**_

"Hey!"  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**_

"'Meat-head'?!"

"Ha! That's what you get for calling me toothpick!"

"Why ya-"

"Okay, before this gets carried away, shall we continue the movie?" Erin's voice appeared out of nowhere. The two nodded, promising each other a rematch.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**_

 _ **[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**_

The halls laughed.  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **FIRE!**_  
 _ **Astrid**_  
 _ **Alright, let's go!**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and.. Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler.**_

Astrid blushed at the way Hiccup said her name while Gobber looked at Hiccup.

"What's wrong with being a blacksmith?"

"Nothing, it's just that all those hours spent in front of a furnace for no recognition isn't exactly fun."

The vikings looked down. Ever since Hiccup picked up on weaponry, their weapons didn't break or dull easily. And Gobber taught him almost everything he knows! They should learn to be more appreciative...

 _ **[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]**_

"Stop grabbing me by my shirt!"

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, no offense, but your light enough for people to do that." Hiccup blushed while Toothless nodded. His rider is very skinny. And he didn't even eat all that fish Toothless gave him, just a bite! He might have to do something about that.

 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!**_

All the vikings winced at their experiences with Hiccup's... marks.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**_

Astrid held his hand while Hiccup blushed. Snotlout laughed. "Ha! As if!" Astrid glared at Snotlout, raising up from her seat to hit him when Hiccup shook his head. She reluctantly sat back down.

Meanwhile, the dragons perked up. Was this why they were hunted, or...?  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **You can't lift a hammer,**_

"True..."

 _ **you can't swing an axe,**_

"I guess..."

 _ **you can't even throw one of these!**_

"I can, but not to good..."

"That means you can't."

"Wha-?!"

The vikings snickered when Gobber looked at Hiccup. "If you can't throw it good, then you can't do it at all." Stoick just shok his head.

 _ **[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]**_

Said dragon winced. Most dragons looked sympathetically at him. They've all had their fair share of bolas. Well except the Night Fury, who was so well-hidden they just couldn't get a bola on him.

 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**_

 _ **[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]**_

Said viking yelled, "That hurt ya know!"

Hiccup looked sheepish. "Sorry..."

"Ah it's okey." Hiccup looked shocked while the twins snickered.

"Can we have the thing?"

All the vikings, especially the twins' parents paled. Hiccup's dangerous contraptions and the twins love for destruction will be the death of Berk!

"Nope, nightmare destroyed it." The viking hall sighed in relief while the twins sat in defeat.

 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **Arggh!**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Mild calibration issue-**_

"'Mild calibration issue' he says." The halls laugh,  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **But, you just pointed to all of me!**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**_

Meatlug blinked. Bark and Belch sighed while Stormfly and Toothless face-palmed. Hookfang sighed, "You vikings need to learn how to comfort people."  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Ohhhh...**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Ohhhh, yes.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**_

Erin sighed. Consequences there were indeed.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.**_

 _ **[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**_

Stormfly scoffed. Certainly her clan was more than that! A death in her clan just to get noticed?

 _ **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**_

Meatlug looked up. "Girlfriends are mates right?"

Toothless nodded. "That's what I gathered from Hiccup and Astrid."

Astrid and Hiccup glared at an honestly-confused Toothless while the vikings either stared or laughed. Snotlout was shocked at hoped the night fury, as insane as he sounded, was wrong.

Toothless was confused. Aren't mates proudly proclaimed? Why was Hiccup keeping it secret? Astrid smiled. _'A gronckle didn't get him a girlfriend. A night fury and a beautiful flight did.'_ Hiccup blushed as if he heard her thoughts.

 _ **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**_

Barf and Belch smiled, they were exotic, and gave twice a status!  
 _ **Catapult Operator**_  
 _ **They found the sheep!**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**_  
 _ **Catapult Operator**_  
 _ **Fire!**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**_

Hookfang smirked. If only the best went after his clan was certainly the best!

 _ **They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

Hiccup made them sound so harmless.

 _ **[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]**_

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Reload! I'll take care of this.**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**_  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**_

Toothless looked up. His clan has never been seen, never been bested. That's what they were known for.

 _ **[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]**_

Older dragons smiled proudly at the night fury.

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **JUMP!**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses.**_

Toothless smiled at the compliments while the other dragons nodded at the description.

"Why thank you Hiccup."

 _ **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

Hiccup looked down in guilt. That Night Fury gave him more happiness in a week than Berk did for 15 years!

Toothless looked over at Hiccup. When Hiccup looked over, Toothless' green eyes said 'It's okay, I get it.'  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**_

 _ **[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]**_

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**_

Hiccup laughed while Stoick groaned at Gobber. The blacksmith merely shrugged.  
 _ **Viking #6**_  
 _ **Hiccup, where are you going?!**_  
 _ **Viking #7**_  
 _ **Come back here!**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know! Be right back!**_

The village groaned as Toothless laughed at his rider's rebellion.

 ** _[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_**

 ** _Stoick_**  
 ** _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!_**

Hiccup grinded his teeth when he heard devils while the dragons looked at him in wonder.

 ** _[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_**

 ** _Hiccup_**  
 ** _Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at._**

Hiccup's widened when he remembered this night. Toothless also remembered, but gave a smile. Sure, it may have required a tailfin, but he met the most greatest person in his life through this night.

 ** _[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_**

Hiccup winced when he heard that cry, before he celebrated, but all he's thinking is what Toothless felt.

Toothless remembered how it felt. Pain shot up from his tail, up to his spine and he fell. His freedom, gone. Until Hiccup came along.

 _ **Just to make it clear, the dragons will remain dragons in the script unless people want the dragons to become humans in the script. Thanks for reading, please take the time to follow, favorite and review.**_

 _ **-Erin**_


	3. He Never Listens

**_Internet pls..._**

 ** _At least I barely started the chapter. I would've killed my laptop if it restarted later._**

 ** _But anyway, thanks everyone how is favoriting, following and reviewing. It's always a joy seeing messages on my e-mail._**

 ** _Before we start, it might look like Toothless x Astrid, but I don't really sit well with the shipping, Toothless just sees Astrid like his hatchling, just like he does Hiccup._**

Vikings were cheering. Hiccup, the runt, managed to down a mighty night fury! Until Tuffnut and Ruffnut said something... intelligent?

"If Hiccup really did take down a night fury thingy..." Began Ruffnut.

"Then, why's it still there?" Finished Tuffnut, pointing at Toothless, who was casually staring at Hiccup. Meanwhile, the dragons were staring at Toothless. Toothless was an agile and quick dragon, able to slip by even the Deadly Nadder, who was their best tracking breed. He was almost most intelligent, knowing not to fly by explosions which made him visible. Wait... What did the bola hit that caused such a scream? Bolas did hurt of course, but even a Terrible Terror could escape a bola hit with just a squeak.

Erin sighed sadly, as if she desperately wanted to avoid something but knew she couldn't. Standing up, giving all attention to her, she picked up a bow and arrow. "Hiccup, you can roam freely. I think you need it." The redhead nodded, already imagining Stoick's reaction to what he did. He stood up and Astrid followed, after getting a nod from Erin.

The two walked over to the dragons side, Stoick and Astrid's parents running after them, fearing they had finally, and somehow, gone mad. Erin shot an arrow in front of them, obviously telling them to shut up and stay away.

Hiccup walked directly to Toothless, Astrid following behind. Toothless opened his arms and Hiccup wasted no time in jumping into them. Astrid hesitated, thinking of Berk or dragons, before finally crawling into Toothless' arms.

Stoick paled. "Kids, get away from the devil!" Hiccup glared at his father and dramatically snuggled into Toothless' arms and Astrid leaned on Hiccup. Toothless laughed as the dragons stared. What...?

Erin smiled, then laughed with Toothless. She started the movie.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**_

Hiccup looked down guiltily. He was so excited when he took someone's freedom. Toothless nudged him, smiling. Astrid chuckled, hitting Hiccup lightly. "He forgives you, I think he forgave you already. No need to have so much guilt.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, who smiled and licked his cheek, a tradition that will never change, dragon or human. Except in human form, the saliva was easily removed.

 _ **[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **Except for you.**_

The halls laugh at Hiccup's sarcasm, even when a nightmare is staring at him in the eye. Hookfang remembered this. He remembered being enraged at the boy who hit Toothless. _**(Headcanon: Hookfang treats Toothless like a little brother)**_

 _ **[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]**_

Stoick remembered his fear of seeing Hiccup being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. Then he remembered his annoyance of how Hiccup was supposed to stay inside, Odin help him.

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **DO NOT let them escape!**_  
 _ **Spitelout**_  
 _ **Right!**_

Despite himself, Snotlout smiled at his father on screen. He once and still hopes he can be fighting with the chief like his father did, instead of extinguishing fire. Even better, maybe he'd be chief! There's no way Useless could.

 _ **[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up a small amount of magma instead.]**_

Dragons looked sympathetically at the Nightmare. Being defenseless wasn't all that fun. Especially in face of _Stoick the Vast_ who made a name ofr himself in the Dragon days by his brutal ways of killing dragons.

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **You're all out.**_  
 _ **Hiccup (v.o.)**_  
 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Sorry, Dad.**_

The dragons coughed, choking on their spit. Even Toothless turned to let his shock die down. Stoick was Hiccup's father?!

 _ **Hicuup (cont.)**_

 _ **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

 _ **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**_

Stoick remembered his disbelief at the boy. He could not even imagine himself taking down a night fury. Hiccup saying it just made it difficult to believe. Very difficult.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

Wait for it...

 _ **Hiccup  
Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**_

There it is. Still, the joke made the village chuckle and the dragons howl in laughter.

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

"No I'm not." Stoick looked surprised at Hiccup. Wasn't a dragon killer all Hiccup wanted to be?

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. [To Gobber] Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**_

The dragons looked at each other. "It wasn't all his fault, we did a lot of damage too..." Meatlug said, looking at Hiccup. Stormfly nodded while Hookfang sighed. "In fact, we did mostly everything." Hiccup looked up, smiling at the dragons.

 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **Quite the performance.**_  
 _ **Snotlout**_  
 _ **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**_

Toothless growled at the two, making them jump back in their seats. No one blamed them, when the most dangerous dragon breed so much as glares at you, you freeze.

 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **I really did hit one.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Sure, Hiccup.**_

Stoick sighed while Gobber sagged in guilt. Hiccup sounded so down and all he said was 'Sure, Hiccup'.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **He never listens.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Well, it runs in the family.**_

Stoick and Hiccup glared at Gobber. "What does that mean?"

"Hiccup, does 'Stay put' ring any bells?" Gobber laughed playfully while Toothless nodded. His rider doesn't really listen much.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. [Imitating Stoick] Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**_

Stoick stared at the screen. Does he really send that message to Hiccup? Oh Valka is going to kill him all over again once he reached Valhalla, or so he thought.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**_

The dragons blinked. "Yup, really need to work on that 'cheering up' thing." Barf said.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **[Sarcastically] Thank you for summing that up.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **I just want to be one of you guys.**_

Everyone sighed, yes he did want to be one of them.

"No I don't." The vikings all stared at Hiccup in more confusion. What's with Hiccup today. First he snuggles with the most dangerous dragon breed they know, then he says he doesn't want to be one of them when that was all he talked about? Fishlegs looked a little jealously at Hiccup. He wanted to know about dragons, and now that they could talk, he could surely get some information.

Unless said dragons didn't look like they could torch him in less than 30 secounds. The female Deadly Nadder looked like she could stick 40 spikes in his body, the Monstrous Nightmare looked like he could set him on fire and the Hideous Zippleback twins could blast him away. But the Night Fury looked surprisingly docile, holding Hiccup and Astrid with no complaint. But, the two didn't weigh too much, but isn't he tired?

Snotlout called out to Astrid, "Hey babe, you aren't uncomfortable over there, next to scaley and Useless are ya?" Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless all glared at him. "No Snotty, I'm rather comfortable here." Toothless wasn't uncomfortable at all to sit on, his scales were soft, which made you not believe they were able to withstand frosty snow and hel-hot fire, while his skin was rather smooth, complimenting his silk black clothing. His wings were leathery and were warming them as they acted like a blanket.

In fact, all dragons looked like their scales _ **(certain parts of their body, like their shoulders, cheeks and arms are covered in scales)**_ ,skin and clothes looked so soft to fall asleep on.

"Hey Hiccup, wake up."

Which is exactly what Hiccup did. He woke up blushing to laughing dragons, including Toothless, and Astrid. Erin was just smiling.

 _ **Sorry this was a bit shorter on script and more on typing, but I am kind of busy with school at the moment.**_

 _ **~Erin**_


	4. Dragon's Humanity

_**Hey! I'm planning to do a Zombie!AU for ROTBTD. Should the dragons be human and should the legends be human? Or remain the same? I'd love to here from you.**_

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.**_

Stormfly blinked. "Um, we'd use any nearby island for a new home, and Berk is as close as it's gonna get." The vikings paled, but Erin grinned. Yes, Berk became a home for dragons, but not in the way their thinking.  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **Those ships never come back.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?**_  
 _ **Viking**_  
 _ **Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.**_

Toothless laughed while Barf and Belch were shouting, "Cow-ards! Cow-ards!"  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**_  
 _ **Phlegma**_  
 _ **To the ships!**_  
 _ **Spitelout**_  
 _ **I'm with you, Stoick!**_

Ok. Now, his dad using babysitting him as an excuse to go somewhere wasn't new to him. He would admit, he was pretty clumsy and hazardous, but it was the village's reaction that hurt.

Astrid and the dragons glared at the vikings, who squirmed, while a brave Terrible Terror walked towards the trio. After an 'ok' look from Toothless, the Terrible Terror hugged Hiccup, who blushed, and hugged her back. She was a blue Terrible Terror, who smiled a him before running back to her brothers and sisters.

The dragons had to admit, while they were annoying, they always know when to comfort someone, whether it be a Gronckle who lost their mate (which was very common), or even the Night Fury during his mourning.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **That's more like it.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Right, I'll pack my undies.**_

The dragons tilted their head. What? _**(It's not their not wearing it, it's just that they don't know what it's called xD)**_

Hiccup and the rest of the teens gagged. "What's with you and undies!?"

"What?"  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **[Sarcastically] Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**_

Hiccup looked at Gobber, play-offense. "Excuse you Gobber, I've been playing with that stuff ever since I was little."

"Hm. True." Stoick paled. What?  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **What am I going to do with him, Gobber?**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Put him in training with the others.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **No, I'm serious.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **So am I.**_

Hiccup sighed. Gobber meant well, but it just caused more trouble for him... Meanwhile the dragons looked confused. Dragon training? Does that mean they trained dragons?

Stomfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch shook their head. They had been forced to be part of this 'training'. Seems like they were training hatchlings to rise a sword against a dragon.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**_

Hiccup blinked. "How would I... I mean... what?" Astrid laughed.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Oh, you don't know that.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **I do know that, actually.**_

"Oh wow dad, such faith in me." Stoick blushed.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **No, you don't.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **No, actually, I do.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **No, you don't!**_

Astrid laughed. "You two sound like arguing children!" Hiccup laughed.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**_

"One time, dad, one time! I was only 5!" Meatlug looked confused.

"5? Our hatchlings start hunting at birth."

"Meatlug, human hatchlings are different." Barf and Belch looked at each other while Meatlug 'oh'ed.

"But don't trolls exist?"

"Yeah, you idiot, they steal human socks!"

"Only the left ones right?"

"Yeah! What's with that?"  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?**_

The vikings stared at Gobber while the dragons, plus Hiccup and Astrid, looked at the Zippleback twins.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **When I was a boy...**_

Hiccup sighed. "Here we go."  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Oh, here we go.**_

Huh?  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**_

Hiccup looked in disbelief. "You got a headache."  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **You got a headache.**_

Everyone laughed at the similarities of Gobber and Hiccup.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!**_

Astrid scoffed. "Only dragons and gods can do that, chief." Stoick looked at Astrid while her mother sighed.

 _ **Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**_

Oh Hiccup...

 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!**_

Toothless laughed. Astrid shook her head at Hiccup while he blushed.  
 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!**_

Hiccup sighed. He knew Toothless forgave him, but he sees Toothless so vulnerable like that, he can't help but feel guilt.  
 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **Whoa!**_

Toothless remembered that. He heard the hatchling yell and got grumpy, trying to sleep.  
 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**_

Involuntarily, Toothless shuddered, feeling his fear again as he remembered what position he was in, vulnerable enough for any viking to come and just kill him. Hiccup and Astrid felt it, and Hiccup leaned on Toothless, silently telling him sorry. Astrid smiled at Toothless, who smiled back.

 _ **I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**_

Stoick leaned forward.  
 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_  
 _ **I did this.**_

Wait, what is he doing?

 _ **[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]**_

Stoick was blind in anger as the village began gasping or cursing. Toothless wrapped his leather wing tighter around Hiccup, moving him to the center of his lap. Astrid covered Hiccup as best she could, holding out her axe, that Erin poofed up for her.

 _ **[The dragon roars in Hiccup's face.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]**_

1...

2...

"HICCUP!"

"What."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU COULD'VE RID THIS VILLAGE OF A TERRORIZING DEVIL AND RID YOURSELF OF YOUR TITLE USELE-"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Everyone but Stoick gasped, Hiccup was known to not raise his voice against someone, especially his father. Even Toothless was staring at Hiccup, concern in his eyes.

"THIS 'DEVIL' IS MORE HUMAN THAN YOU EVER WERE! HE SHOWED ME MORE LOVE IN A WEEK THAN YOU DID IN 15 YEARS!" Hiccup shouted, voice cracking from reaching a volume he's never reached. The vikings backed down more from surprise than anything, did the night fury really trigger this side of Hiccup?

Toothless grabbed Hiccup gently by his forearms, Hiccup limp from his outburst. He cradled the teen in his arms like a hatchling, the redhead crying, now the intensity of his yell gone. He nuzzled the boy periodically, Astrid hugging Hiccup. The teens and some smarter vikings saw what Hiccup was talking about. Toothless was treating Hiccup like he was his actual hatchling. Erin smiled.

"When a dragon sees a hatchling, human, animal or dragon, they treat them as their own. It's their natural instinct."

 _ **Hey. School starts in a few couple hours. So this chapter was a bit more rushed, but I put a bit more effort in this xD Thanks for reading, tell me you like it through favorites, follows and reviews!**_

 _ **~Erin**_


	5. Always Go For The Kill

_**Hey! I'm back!**_

 _ **Oh, and to HappyPup1, the dragons are in hybrid form, and the dragons are sitting on the floor on their side of the room. The vikings are sitting on chairs and couches.**_

 _ **On to the story. Oh, and I realize I didn't put a disclaimer last chapter. Just know I don't own anything but the OC's.**_

 _Disclaimer: Still don't own._

When the room calmed down, Erin pressed play.

 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Hiccup.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**_

The vikings, despite the tense argument just a few minutes ago, chuckled.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **I need to speak with you too, son.**_  
 _ **Hiccup and Stoick**_  
 _ **I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?**_

Everyone either laughed, chuckled or smiled. Trust Hiccup and Stoick to change their minds at the exact same time.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **You go first.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **No, no, you go first.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**_

Hiccup, still in Toothless' arms, groaned. He was trying to be polite and this is what happens. Toothless smiled and nuzzled Hiccup, who laughed. Astrid smiled at the two of them and leaned on Toothless, being near Hiccup.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **[Panicking] Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?**_

Gobber and Astrid stared at Hiccup while the dragons stared. "Really Hiccup, bread-making or small home repair?" Gobber laughed. "Should'a said blacksmith, lad." Hiccup blushed, he forgot about that!

However, the dragons were slightly confused. There were more vikings except dragon-fighting and tracking ones?  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **You'll need this.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **I don't want to fight dragons.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Come on. Yes, you do.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **But you will kill dragons.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **It's time, Hiccup.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Can you not hear me?!**_

Hiccup sighed, "He never does." Toothless cooed in a human-like way at Hiccup.  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **You just gestured to all of me.**_

Tuffnut laughed. "Is that like, your catchphrase?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess so."  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Deal?**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **DEAL?!**_

Astrid winced. In her family, she always had a say in the argument, but not Hiccup.  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **Deal.**_  
 _ **Stoick**_  
 _ **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **And I'll be here. Maybe.**_

Everyone winced at the awkwardness of the conversation.

 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Welcome to Dragon Training!**_  
 _ **Astrid**_  
 _ **No turning back.**_  
 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **I hope I get some serious burns!**_  
 _ **Ruffnut**_  
 _ **I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**_  
 _ **Astrid**_  
 _ **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **[Sarcastically] Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. What was so fun about scars? He has a scar on his chin as a baby, and has some serious burns on his arms and legs from blacksmith. But he dare not say that out loud.  
 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **Oh, great. Who let him in?**_

Ruffnut groaned. "The door!"

Hiccup looked over. "Actually, my dad did."  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**_

Hiccup, Astrid and numerous dragons looked confused. What was so honorable about taking a life?  
 _ **Snotlout**_  
 _ **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?**_

Hiccup growled, he'd never even hurt Toothless. The growls stopped when Toothless nuzzled him again.  
 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**_

Fishlegs looked up timidly. "But... there's only one class..." Snotlout scoffed. "Of course there is, Tuffnut's just stupid."

Tuffnut yelled at him while Ruffnut crackled.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**_

Hiccup laughed. "Thanks Gobber, I feel so much better now."

Gobber laughed. "You got it toothpick."

"Wha- Hey!"  
 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**_

Stormfly looked up. Her silk garments also made great armor!  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **The Hideous Zippleback!**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Plus eleven stealth times two.**_

Barf and Belch looked at each other. They both had plus eleven stealth!  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **The Monstrous Nightmare!**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Firepower: fifteen.**_

Hookfang lit himself on fire, until Meatlug smacked him on the head.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **The Terrible Terror!**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!**_

Hiccup picked up a young Terrible Terror, a young girl colored red. "How can you have a venom of 12?" The Terrible Terror giggled while Astrid kept her in her lap.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Jaw strength: eight.**_

Meatlug smiled while Fishlegs' beamed at his knowledge.  
 _ **Snotlout**_  
 _ **Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!**_

"He believes in learning on the job. I got burns to prove it." Toothless looked over at Gobber, before nuzzling Hiccup. Gobber laughed. "That's how I was taught!"  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **I believe in learning on the job.**_

All the teens' parents paled. Gobber laughed sheepishly while Stoick glared at him. Hiccup wasn't exactly viking-type, none of them were!

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **A doctor?!**_

Hiccup smiled. "With the experience I have, that's after." Gothi and Gobber nodded while the rest of the hall paled. Gobber brings learning on the job into _blacksmithing?_ And, of course, Gothi should know about this. She's been treating Hiccup's burns ever since that first sword he made.  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **Plus five speed?!**_

The teens looked at Fishlegs weirdly, who blushed. He was still thinking about the Gronckle's stats.  
 _ **Astrid**_  
 _ **A shield!**_

Astrid's mother smiled proudly. Her daughter was taught by her and her husband ever since Finn the Fearless lost his pride and the Hofferson family name was ruined.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**_

The twins' parents groaned. Here we go...  
 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **Get your hands off my shield!**_  
 _ **Ruffnut**_  
 _ **There's like a million shields!**_  
 _ **Tuffnut**_  
 _ **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**_

 _ **[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_  
 _ **Oops, now this one has blood on it.**_

Hiccup blinked. "You know you just gave him the shield right?"

Ruffnut blinked. "I..." Tuffnut laughed.

 _ **[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]**_

Meatlug smiled. Those two twin hatchlings annoyed her.

 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**_  
 _ **Ruffnut and Tuffnut**_  
 _ **[Dazed] What?**_

The twins' parents groaned again while other vikings looked sympathetically at them. The dragons also winced for the hatchling's parents. It must've been frustrating to raise them.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!**_

 _ **[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]**_

Meatlug whined, remembering her hearing messing up because of those noises! Every dragon looked at her sadly, they all had an experienced with loud noises. Dragons who relied on hearing had sensitive ears. Toothless was an example, because hearing was a big part of the night fury clan's hunting skill.

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**_  
 _ **Snotlout**_  
 _ **Five?**_  
 _ **Fishlegs**_  
 _ **No, six!**_  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Correct, six! That's one for each of you!**_

 _ **[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand.]**_

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!**_

Hiccup clenched his lip.  
 _ **Snotlout**_  
 _ **So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!**_

Spitelout groaned at his son's attempts. When will he understand Astrid will not like him?  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **Snotlout! You're done!**_  
 _ **Hiccup**_  
 _ **So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**_  
 _ **Astrid**_  
 _ **Nope, just you.**_

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Shush up."

Hiccup closed his mouth while Toothless laughed. Now, the two of them were on either side of Toothless, leaning on his sides while Toothless wrapped his arms around them. The red Terrible Terror, who told her name was Helhathor, was sitting on Astrid's lap.  
 _ **Gobber**_  
 _ **One shot left! Hiccup!**_  
 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_  
 _ **And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill.**_

Everyone looked at Toothless. The only dragon who _didn't go for the kill._

 ** _If these are two short, please tell me. I'll attempt to make chapters longer now that the weekends are here._**

 ** _~Erin_**


	6. Hide, and Pray It Does Not Find You

_**Hello! Sorry for not posting, I got busy with school and braces.**_

 _ **Those molds are weird.**_

 _ **Edit: My Thor, I've got to get my priorities straight. Really sorry I wasn't posting. I guess I made a longer chapter to apologize.**_

 _Keitaro-San does not own or claim to own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I only own any OC that appears._

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **So, why didn't you?**_

Stoick muttered underneath his breath, "That's what we'd all like to know." The vikings near him nodded. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who smiled at him.

 _ **Hiccup (con** **t.** **)**_

 _ **Well, this was stupid.**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Why don't you just... fly away?**_

Hiccup frowned. "Because he couldn't." Toothless whacked him for that.

 _ **Gobber (o.s.)**_

 _ **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**_

The teens groaned. Astrid blushed in embarrassment while Stormfly looked at the girl sitting besides Toothless. She was pretty, like her! Deadly Nadders are known for their vanity, especially in their looks. The girl was noticeably the prettiest and most viking-like in her age group, yet she was the second to come forward and accept dragons! Very interesting, Stormfly noted to speak with the girl if an interlude were to show.

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **[Sarcastically] Yeah, we noticed.**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".**_

The teens snorted and chortled while Astrid gagged. The adults shook their heads. This generation today!

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?**_

Hiccup playfully glared at Gobber. Way to put him on the spotlight! "Really, Gobber?"

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **Uh, he showed up?**_

"It wasn't my choice."

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **He didn't get eaten.**_

Astrid blinked. "Isn't that the goal of dragon training...?"

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **He's never where he should be.**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**_

Hiccup smiled. "I think I know a little more." Astrid and Toothless laughed. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup. "You probably do, Feather."

"Feather?"

"You're definitely light as one."

"Hey!"

"Dragons give nicknames to their hatchlings, especially one with a name that doesn't truly describe him." Only Toothless and Astrid knew what that meant. Hiccup was certainly no hiccup!

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_

 _ **No attacks tonight. Study up.**_

Certain parents, or the twins and Snotlout's, looked at Gobber in disbelief. Did he really think they would study?

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Wait, you mean, read?**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **While we're still alive?**_

While most dragons couldn't read, they knew that it was an essential skill, but it's hard to get your claws/hands on a book when you're a dragon, human form or not. Are vikings really that dimwitted?

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**_

The dragons blinked. Meatlug blushed. "Well... knowing your enemy is a great way to defeat them. Without knowing the weakness of one, how could you defeat them?"

"Repeatedly hitting them works."

Astrid face-palmed, Hiccup awkwardly chuckled and Erin giggled. The dragons shifted gazes with each other.

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face.**_

Hookfang scoffed. "Taking the Scauldron so lighty? It's boiling water is enough to melt the skin off your bones, and enough to burn the scales off a Screaming Death."

 _ **And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-**_

Barf and Belch laughed. "That's the Whispering Death. If you've read it 'like, seven times' you should know their names, right?" Fishlegs blushed. He had so much information about each dragon, except the Night Fury (and any other dragon that is not found), that he gets the information confused so he decides not to say their names, in case he says that Changewings uses magnesium fire.

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...**_

Yeah, right.

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **...But, now...**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**_

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**_

"Timberjack, young viking." Stormfly smiled at his enthusiasm, while the teens scoffed. Fishlegs was smart, but he can't even defend himself, right?

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **So I guess we'll share?**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Read it.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... [Door slams] tomorrow.**_

Astrid blushed. "S-Sorry..." Hiccup blushed before smiling and hugging Astrid. Toothless smiled, thinking of ways he could get them together. Sure, he gave them a flight, but there could be so much more to enhance young love! The other dragons smiled as well. Young love was always nice, and usually in humans and dragons, young love was eternal.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**_

The other dragons were filling in on the missed information while Fishlegs excitedly started collecting them. "Thunders are nearly deaf, and while they do use sound as a weapon they also can shoot fireballs like any other dragon and they also can expel air from their body to swim."

"I've met a Thunderdrum once. While he talked in sign language, he was very nice, and took care of 3 little ones even though they weren't his."

 _ **Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**_

"I've always wondered how they scratch their backs..." "That's gotta suck. Back rubs are always great!"

 _ **Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**_

"That's it? Don't they eat Blue Oleanders?"

"I've wondered how they taste like. It's poison to us!"

 _ **Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**_

"My Thor. Don't they ever observe?"

"They can blend with their surroundings and are very protective of their eggs. They will work as a team and will stop at nothing until they find all their stolen eggs."

"It's a common thing. The eggs are so pretty and glow-y, many vikings take it as a trinket."

 _ **Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight...**_

The dragons stopped talking for a while, wondering why they were all 'kill on sight'. Hiccup sighed. "Maybe if you didn't kill them on sight, you'd have more information." He paused when he remembered that he was about to read the night fury page.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**_

The dragons were nodding, much to everyone's surprise. "That's quite accurate. Well, it's one of the most powerful and feared clans, up until it's massacre. Toothless does a fine job of carrying the legacy of his clan on his shoulders. Night furies are known to use echolocation, and uses black scales to hide in the night. They're a useful breed in nightly raids for the queen."

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**_

The dragons perked up, before all smelling themselves. They couldn't be that smelly...?

Hiccup laughed. "He's talking about the queen." Most dragons sighed in relief, while others giggled.

 _ **Stoick (cont.)**_

 _ **Take us in.**_

 _ **Viking**_

 _ **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!**_

Gobber scoffed. "Ya think if we had more on tha' dragon, it wouldn't be in tha' book?" Hiccup blushed.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!**_

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_

 _ **Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!**_

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!**_

"Been doing that since I was a kid!"

"You just _now_ begin questioning?

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!**_

Stormfly blushed. Her blind spot was in front of her because her dragon form has a huge horn on her nose, so she uses her smell and hear senses more.

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **Ugh! Do you ever bathe?**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **How about I give you one?!**_

She definitely was not deaf! She bet Thor could hear those two!

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. [Snapping] NOW, GET IN THERE!**_

Hiccup smirked playfully. "No one, eh?" Astrid lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder while Toothless chuckled. He almost didn't live the tale either, until he decided to spare the hatchling.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I know, I know, but hypothetically-**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **[Whispering] Hiccup! Get down!**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.**_

Spitelout sighed. The girl wasn't even interested in his son.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**_

Toothless scoffed. "Yeah, block out the thing that keeps us alive. Yeah, I can see some vikingness intelligence." The dragon and the two teens next to him laughed.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**_

The dragons laughed. The boy was so interested in Toothless. It was sorta cute.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **HICCUP!**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **She could do better.**_

While the teens talked among each other about Hiccup and Astrid, the two blushed and looked at each other.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Just... let me... why don't you...**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Well done, Astrid.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.**_

Astrid laughed. "I'm sure I can figure out which side he- _we're_ on." The vikings looked over.

 _ **[Toothless creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Hiccup kicks knife into water. Toothless relaxes and slowly takes fish.]**_

Everyone watched the exchange. How Hiccup willingly unarmed himself and how the dragon calms down, just because the weapon is no longer accessible.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... teeth.**_

Everyone jumped. Not even the dragons knew he has retractable teeth! Toothless smiled, perfect rows of white teeth, mostly sharp and some flat, disappeared into his gums. Hiccup laughed and Astrid stared, fascinated and giggly at the sight of the night fury acting so childishly.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more.**_

Toothless, teeth back, scoffed. "I could live off a single fish for a week if I have to. I was just wondering if you ate, because you're so skinny." Hiccup blushed. "A single fish? But when I brought you all those fish, you ate them all?"

"I said if I have to. I wouldn't mine a couple of fish..."

 _ **[Toothless regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it.**_

Many vikings squirmed while all the dragons looked at Toothless. Regurgitating a fish is what a mother does to her youngings, did Toothless already see Hiccup as his own?

 _ **Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him.]**_

Guess not. But that toothless smile was something to die for! Many babies, toddlers and children cooed. "Funny dragon!"

 _ **[Hiccup draws Toothless in the sand, Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt.**_

While some vikings tried to see Hiccup in the swirls of dirt, many marveled at the intelligence of the dragon, who managed to interpret that Hiccup was drawing him in the sand and tried to imitate him.

 _ **Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away.]**_

Everyone paused. The bond that was being built, the trust that was being placed and a friendship that was just about to start. A forbidden friendship.

* * *

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**_

The dragons shuddered. "Ew..." "Human flesh isn't exactly delicious..." "Must've been desperate dragons." "How hungry do you have to be to resort to flesh?"

The vikings overheard. Dragons... didn't like to eat them? Well, I guess their diet consisted of various fish, but still...

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something.**_

The vikings stared. The dragons tilted their heads. "Very... interesting thought there, young viking..." Stormfly said, weird expressions on her face.

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!**_

The dragons dropped down laughing while many vikings tried stifling their laughs.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**_

Oh yeah... Toothless was a downed dragon, but how...? Toothless hid his tail under his leather wings, wanting to surprise the other dragons with Hiccup's brilliant invention.

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_

 _ **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?**_

A terrible terror, couldn't have been any older than three, spoke up. "What's the honor of ending a life?" Many vikings looked down. They claim the dragons took lives. But weren't they the same?

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**_

Tuffnut groaned while Ruffnut cackled. Their parents stared. Tuffnut got a tattoo?!

...

Well, they gotta admit it looks cool, but they know he's gonna regret it later on in his life.

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **[Gasp] Your Mom let you get a tattoo?**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**_

The dragons let out a breathy laugh.

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**_

Ruffnut scoffed. She's seen every angle of Tuffnut, they were practically stuck with each other.

 _ **[After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly without wings, Hiccup heads to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.]**_

"What's Hiccup about to do with my tools?"

"Help recover a life that I ripped from someone."

 _A downed dragon is a dead dragon._

* * *

 ** _Ta-da! Sorry for the extreme lateness... See you next update!_**


	7. He's Better Than You Ever Were

_**I'm so sorry! I got so overwhelmed with school, then I lost interest in HTTYD, luckily, I've gotten it back. I'll get this up as fast as I can!**_

 _ **If it wasn't clear, in the movies, they're dragons. In the commentary they're hybrids.**_

 _Keitaro-San does not own or claim to own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. I only own any OC that may appear._

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**_

Hiccup scoffed. "When's he not hungry?"

Toothless smacked him. Hiccup yelped while Astrid laughed. The others watched.

 _ **Okay, that's disgusting.**_

The dragons gasped, mouths watering.

"What a giving human!"

"'Disgusting'?"

 _ **Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.**_

The mood died and all dragons roared fearfully. Erin managed to calm them down. Stoick and some vikings were plotting a plan using eels, but most were just fascinated. Fearsome dragons, scared by a mere eel?

 _ **[Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel.]**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.**_

Stoick's eyebrow raised. He thought Hiccup liked eel?

 _ **[Toothless starts to eat the fish.]**_

The dragons glared enviously at Toothless. They didn't get to eat that much because they had to give all their fish to their damned Queen.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business.**_

Astrid smirked. "Real smooth, Hiccup." Hiccup glared at her. The teens shook their head in disgrace, they needed to teach Hiccup how to lie!

 _ **[Hiccup tries to attach the new tail-fin.]**_

The dragons stared at the tail-fin. It was machine, not something that lived, that obeyed Toothless. How would that help him?

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works.**_

Everyone stared, they knew Toothless knew something was going on with his tail.

 _ **[Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail.]**_

Everyone gasped, Hiccup!

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Whoa! No! No! No!**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!**_

The dragons stared. A torn tail-fin, yet Toothless could still, somewhat, fly? What was that machine, and what was that blacksmith?

 _ **[Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off, then crashes into the lake.]**_

Hiccup huffed. "I try to help him fly again and he catapults me in waters." Astrid giggled while Toothless rolled his eyes.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!**_

"I feel like Hiccup's the only person who would fly on a dragon's tail, get thrown in tha' water, an' be 'appy 'bout it."

"We would!"

"You two don't count."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sagged in their seat.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**_

Barf and Belch looked at each other. It would be obvious to them which did which, because if they did one things, the other twin did the other thing. Other dragons knew which one did what as well. Barf was the one who produced the gas, Belch lit it.

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **[On edge] Will you please stop that?!**_

The Zippleback twins snickered. That boy, Fishlegs?, has produced their skill in a fearsome way!

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!**_

 _ **[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **Hey! It's us, idiots!**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!**_

"Um... in a viking society, a dragon-esque figure is very wrong..."

The dragons, mainly female, looked up. Then looked at themselves. They obviously had a dragon-esque figure, but like in human form...?

 _ **[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]**_

The elder vikings sighed or shook their head in disappointment while the teens ducked their head in embarrassment. What a generation there would be!

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Wait.**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**_

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now.**_

Barf grumbled. Many dragons didn't like water being dumped on them during battle, but there was no purpose for him to get dumped on! Throw in on Belch!

 _ **Fishlegs (cont.)**_

 _ **Oh. Wrong head.**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Fishlegs!**_

 _ **Gobber (cont.)**_

 _ **Now, Hiccup!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Oh, come on!**_

Hiccup blushed. Only he would have a clear shot of the right head and miss. Toothless patted Hiccup on the head. His rider was very... light. Not very muscular...

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]**_

All the dragons shuddered. Eel! Hiccup!

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.**_

He did not...

Did he lock that poor dragon in there with an eel?

Barf and Belch whimpered. Hiccup sent an apology to them, which the accepted.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!**_

The teens leaned forward. Why did Hiccup leave so urgently?

All they see is Hiccup being a blacksmith... oh. Gobber looked fascinated. He's never taught Hiccup how to make a saddle, they had no need to. Where did Hiccup learn this?

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup, who is holding a saddle for the dragon.]**_

The dragons and vikings were awed. Toothless was being playful, and Hiccup wasn't afraid to take up that game.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Whoa!**_

 _ **[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip.]**_

The younger vikings cooed. Elder vikings looked confused while dragons hummed in approval. That island was their favorite, a very good source of Dragon Nip.

 _ **[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]**_

Meatlug smiled. Dragon Nip smelled so goood!

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **How'd you do that?**_

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _ **It was really cool.**_

 _ **Fishlegs**_

 _ **Hey, Hiccup!**_

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _ **Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.**_

Astrid gasped. "You never bring an axe to the ring." Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah... a quick lie..." Out of curiosity, Hiccup looked around. He's noticed dragons have weapons based on their fighting style.

Toothless had a staff, black with a purple jewel in the middle, it looked basic, but noble at the same time. Those plasma blasts came from somewhere...

Stormfly had a crossbow, mimicking her spine-tail. The arrows were orange, the crossbow, carved and painted beautifully.

Hookfang wielded an axe. His power was to set himself on fire, so his armor mimicked that. The axe looked really good, sharp iron and smooth wood.

Meatlug had a double-sided hammer, mimicking her bludgeon tail. It looked almost like her tail, sphere-like and bumpy.

Barf and Belch had spears. Like Hookfang, their power did not need a special weapon, the gas and spark would just come from their mouth.

Hiccup concluded in general, they all could breathe fire, but some had special weapons.

 _ **[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]**_

Toothless blushed. The other dragons, aside from Stormfly, giggled. She had gone down the same way.

 _ **[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]**_

Ooh. Now it looked good, how did it feel like?

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**_

Hiccup smiled despite himself, people finally thought he was worth _something._ He caught himself though. Coming in first meant killing a dragon.

 _ **[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]**_

Toothless grew redder. "I'm not a cat, Hiccup!"

"I beg to differ."

"Hiccup!"

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Meet the Terrible Terror.**_

 _ **Tuffnut**_

 _ **Ha! That's like the size of my-**_

 _ **[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]**_

Astrid sighed. "Thank Thor."

 _ **Tuffnut (cont.)**_

 _ **AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**_

Ruffnut cackled.

 _ **[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield.]**_

Said Terror squirmed. He, an older Terror, was reduced to a small hatchling by that light!

 _ **Tuffnut (cont.)**_

 _ **Wow, he's better than you ever were.**_

 _ **[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses Astrid.]**_

Erin laughed. "He was like: nope."

Toothless joined. "He blends in so..."

Hiccup blushed, his green tunic actually matching the bushes behind them.

 _ **[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook.]**_

Ouch...

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Oh, great.**_

Oh... Great.

 _ **[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]**_

 _ **Viking**_

 _ **Hiccup.**_

Stoick gasped. "You brought a dragon to the village!"

"I'm more concerned how no one noticed."

"He's a black dragon, Tuffnut!"

"Oh..."

 _ **[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]**_

"Toothless!"

"What, I was curious."

 _ **Astrid (o.s.)**_

 _ **Hiccup? Are you in there?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.**_

"Smooth..."

"Shush."

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**_

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

 _ **[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]**_

"Toothless!" Exasperated yell.

"What, I saw a sheep."

Laughter.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Not even close.**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Ah. Excellent.**_

"'Excellent' wording Gobber."

"Thanks!"

Poor Gobber didn't catch the sarcasm.

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **I hope you had a little more success than me.**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**_

 _ **Phlegma**_

 _ **Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**_

 _ **Starkard**_

 _ **Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**_

 _ **Hoark the Haggard**_

 _ **No one will miss that old nuisance!**_

 _ **Ack**_

 _ **The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**_

"..."

"..."

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **He's gone?**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Hiccup?**_

"No, you're other son."

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts.**_

A 'way' he has, indeed.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four.**_

Toothless grumbled.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!**_

Astrid looked up. 'Toothless' turned to 'Buddy' to 'Bud'. Cute.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Yes, it worked!**_

 _ **[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]**_

The halls flinched. Poor dragon.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Sorry!**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **That was my fault.**_

Everyone saw Toothless's annoyance through that ear-slap.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**_

"The wind in yer cheat sheet?"

"Shush, Gobber."

 _ **[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]**_

Stoick and Astrid panicked, trying to remember Hiccup was still living. The other dragons winced, tails were heavy.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no!**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!**_

So many injuries that day! Those leathery wings looked like they made Hiccup pass out!

 _ **[Finally reattaching, Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.]**_

Awed silence, with a proud Hiccup and Toothless. Many dragons finally had a look at the metal sewn into leather that made up a saddle and replaced tail-fin.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **YEEAHHH! Ah, come on!**_

Toothless grinned. That's what Hiccup gets, for smashing him into rocks and almost killing him.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Uh... no thanks. I'm good.**_

Toothless has regurgitated so much fish for Hiccup. For three seconds, dragons thought Toothless was starving himself, until they realize Hiccup carries a big basket for him to eat out of, so he was fine.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? There you go.**_

Young vikings cooed. Poor dragon!

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**_

Some vikings nodded. What if they were wrong?

 _ **Done! Sorry it took so long vnv**_

 _ **~Keitaro-San**_


	8. That's For Everything Else

_**Ello! So, I'm gonna try to do this regularly. I'm gonna try to make these longer! There's also a little bonus at the end!**_

 _Keitaro-San does not own or claim to own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I only claim to own any OC that may appear._

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **I know. I came looking for you.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **You did?**_

"Hiccup, I don't go their just to talk to Gobb'r."

"Well, you haven't visited me in a long time, so I assumed you just wanted to see Gobber."

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **You've been keeping secrets.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I... have?**_

Stoick and Hiccup's eyes widened, remembering this conversation. Stoick was so close, and Hiccup looked just about ready to spill it! Everyone else leaned forward in anticipation, did Stoick find out? He couldn't have...

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I don't know what you're...**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Oh?**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **So. Let's talk about that dragon.**_

Almost everyone gasped. So Stoick did know? People and dragons looked to Stoick and Hiccup, but both shook their head. Confused, the halls looked at the screen.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **You're not... upset?**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **What?! I was hoping for this!**_

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at the screen as if it had gone mad. Stoick sighed, while Hiccup blushed. He almost gave it away! Toothless and Astrid, as well as everyone else, were very confused. This was Stoick the Vast, a feared Viking who made his name known across the Archipelago and Dragon's Nest for his brutal ways of punishing any poor dragon who got in his way. What did he mean, he was hoping for this?

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Uh... you were?**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!**_

Stormfly shuddered. Her guts, spewed across the floor? Disgusting!

 _ **And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear!**_

Meatlug whimpered. Unconsciously, she held her neck, hoping it wasn't actually gonna happen. Stormfly put her hand on the other's shoulders.

 _ **WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!**_

Hiccup looked down. He couldn't have been the worst... right? Toothless nuzzled him, calming him down immediately.

 _ **Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you!**_

The dragons noticed the vikings didn't react. The dragons huffed. You should never tell your child you gave up on them. You shouldn't give up on them in the first place! Children, no matter what species, were special.

Vikings should be thankful. It was rare for some species to give birth to a successful egg. Night Furies were special. When lightning strikes death, a Night Fury egg was born. Thus, the Night Fury breed were special, and small in number. It would take a very long time for another egg to be brought up, and by then, Toothless probably wouldn't be around anymore.

 _ **And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**_

Was talking about nothing so abnormal you don't have something to talk about?

 _ **Stoick (cont.)**_

 _ **Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.**_

 _ **[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]**_

The vikings smiled a little.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **[Sincerely] Wow. Thanks.**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.**_

Viking women gasped, but men thought it to be normal. Was it weird to give half a breast plate to your children?

 _ **Stoick (cont.)**_

 _ **Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**_

 _ **Stoick (cont.)**_

 _ **Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I should really get to bed.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Stoick**_

 _ **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.**_

Everyone cringed. The awkwardness was almost too hard to bear! Hiccup and Stoick blushed. This was an accurate and general representation of how their conversations go.

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Well, uh... good night.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Good. Please, by all means.**_

Astrid blushed. She was so determined, it was a little overkill. Hiccu chuckled.

 _ **Viking**_

 _ **You got it Astrid!**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **This time! This time, for sure!**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**_

"Hiccup, why'd you do that? I thought you wanted me to win."

"Well yeah, but I didn't want you killing the dragon."

"Oh..."

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**_

"Astrid!"

"What?"

"There are kids here!" Hiccup joked, covering Helhathor's ears. Astrid smacked his arm, giggling to herself.

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Wait! Wait!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **So, later.**_

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **Not so fast!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I'm kinda late for-**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **What?! Late for what, exactly?!**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided.**_

Astrid's mother noticed Astrid puff up her chest. She felt a swell of pride, even when she lost, she stood tall. But her pride drooped when she remembered Astrid did not win.

 _ **Gobber**_

 _ **You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**_

 _ **Stoick**_

 _ **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **...LEAVING!**_

"Leaving?!"

Hiccup and Astrid remembered this day, both smiled.

 _ **We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man...**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?**_

"That's creepy Astrid."

"Shut up Fishlegs!"

"Sorry, sorry."

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you.**_

"Thanks Astrid."

Toothless snickered, which made Hiccup glare at the dragon-hybrid.

 _ **Start talking! Are you training with someone?**_

"Yes, he was training with me." Toothless grinned. Astrid laughed. "That's true." Hiccup just beamed. He was training with a dragon, and realizing it made him giddy.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Uh... training?**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **It better not involve this!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me.**_

"Outfits? Are you serious?" Snotlout asked, the quickly formed lie was so poorly made.

"What was I supposed to say about the harness."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut squinted at the screen. "It does look like a dress..." "A really ugly one."

"Hey!"

 _ **It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**_

 _ **[Astrid bends his arm back, painfully, making an audible cracking noise.]**_

The teens and kids flinched. The dragons looked surprised, bones don't break that easily right? Humans are fragile.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **OW! Why would you DO that?!**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **That's for the lies.**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **And THAT'S for everything else.**_

 _(Hey everybody, it's Keitaro. Now, around this point, my page refreshed and it did not save my work, so I am a bit frustrated, so I'm going to try to get everything back in.)_

Toothless remembered his anger, and he released his fist from its tight hold. Astrid's response was to be expected from a girl that prideful, and he couldn't blame her. His friends like to joke he was very prideful.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Oh, man.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Get down! RUN! RUN!**_

The vikings smiled proudly. She was facing a Night Fury, a dreaded breed mothers warned their children about, the nightmare of many, yet she put herself on the line and raised her axe. She was a true warrior, but a traitor at heart. She sided with them, as well as Hiccup.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him.**_

"Oh, yeah... How'd I scare him?" Hiccup stuttered with his answer, so Fishlegs swung in for the rescue.

"Toothless was scared that she was hurting his young. A parent's reaction to their child getting hurt is anger, anyways." Everyone was surprised, but not at the same time. They acted so much as family, that Toothless would probably be the father, or brother he'd choose over Stoick or Gobber if he had the choice.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **I scared him?! Who is "him"?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**_

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was hungry."

"She was gonna rat us out, and you're hungry?!"

"And tired."

"Toothless!"

Dragons laughed at their one-sided spat.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Da, da-da! We're dead!**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!**_

"Why'd you kidnap her," Astrid's mother asked.

"Kinda hard to get her to listen when she is running."

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **Hiccup, get me down from here!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **You have to give me a chance to explain.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid.**_

Hiccup snickered when he saw her tense posture. Astrid smacked his forehead.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Now, get me down.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Toothless, down. Gently.**_

"Oh, I'll show you gently."

Hiccup shook his head disappointed while Astrid blushed.

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**_

"Why," Toothless whined.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled, offended. Toothless shook his head at her. "Not like that. But why was I supposed to get you to like us."

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**_

Toothless smiled, "Very useless." Hiccup panicked slightly, thinking his dragon was sad. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Toothless just ruffled his hair, still smiling.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!**_

"He usually settled when people apologize."

Erin smiled. Toothless always asks for an apology, concern, worry, regret or something of the other.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing.**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **So, what now?**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... [Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear] kill a dragon.**_

Toothless pinched his lips. Hatchlings shouldn't be taught to kill, unless it were really necessary. All dragons thought this way, it was morals taught by elders or parents or someone. Were viking morals that different it was honorable killing other living things?

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Don't remind me.**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **Get down!**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**_

 _ **Hiccup (cont.)**_

 _ **It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Uh, what does that make us?**_

Some stubborn vikings stood, yelling. "It was a trap!""The devil tricked them!""He's hauling them in for his kill!"

Dragons rolled their eyes. Helhathor, the red Terrible Terror still with them, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "We don't like human flesh!"

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **[Sarcastically] It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **They're not eating any of it.**_

"We're dumping it down a hole because it's not for us," an angry voice growled out. Everyone turned to the Monstrous Nightmare. Dragons around him moved away, fearful for getting burned. In their human form, burns hurt more. Other dragons, who knew Hookfang, looked at him sadly. He had grown up badly, starving. And it was common.

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **What... is that?**_

The dragons scoffed at that tiny morsel the Gronkle brought. If that was its contribution, death was inevitable.

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**_

Hiccup looked sadly at the Zippleback, it didn't need to die. Astrid and Toothless looked less sympathetic. If it were for their survival, they would do anything. When you're in a life and death situation, you are supposed to grab any opportunity to survive. But if grabbing unto a burning brick was the only way out, some people wouldn't do it. People would do anything to survive, others would take opportunities that they had the strength to do. That doesn't mean they were not sympathetic, that Zippleback wasn't supposed to die, it had one of the longest life spans of them all. Hiccup would hate them for this look on death and sacrifice, but people are just born different.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Yes.**_

Stoick was surprised. Hiccup was never confident about almost anything. But the times he was, it involved his dragon. Who is this creature, and how did it bring this part of Hiccup out?

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Okay.**_

Apparently Astrid was surprised too.

 _ **Then what do we do?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**_

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Okay.**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **That's for kidnapping me.**_

 _ **Astrid (cont.)**_

 _ **That's for... everything else.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **What are you looking at?**_

The dragons cooed, young love was always so cute!

Erin poofed into the room. "So, we've reached the present day! I have to argue with Thor a little to let me show you guys the future. While we do that, you guys can walk around, get some food, stretch your legs. See ya!" She poofed away.

Everyone stood up, cracking legs and backs. Many vikings and dragons looked for the food, and found a Meade Hall like structure, with tables and food. Hiccup and Astrid followed Toothless, who had Helhathor on his shoulders with her sister and brothers surrounding him. They've heard stories of a ferocious beast, but this Night Fury was nice, fun, playful. Maybe because he was a teen? Hiccup and Astrid smiled, never knowing how good Toothless was with kids.

 _(All the more to have kids, amiright. You got a great babysitter. ~Erin.)_

Hiccup and Astrid saw the teens eating various foods with unique shapes, triangular dough, circle bread sandwiching meat, cylinder dough sandwiching meat. The vikings noticed how the dragons practically ravaged the fish section, the meals Hiccup brings to Toothless was rather tame compared to how some of the other dragons eat. They saw Toothless regurgitate some fish for Helhathor, who shared with her siblings. The other dragons smiled. Toothless was naturally very giving, trying to contrast from the rough life he grew up in.

Erin suddenly poofed back into the room. Her voice somehow echoed throughout the room. "Okay, so Thor let me show you, if you agree to let me erase this day from your lives, until after these events occur." Everyone nodded and followed Erin back into the room.

When she poofed away, a video played, but not the one they were watching.

"Crap, wrong video!"

 _ **[A man with black dreadlocks and a evil look in his eye appeared on the screen.]**_

Stoick stood up, anger in his eyes. "Drago!"

"Chief?" "Dad?"

Angry growling got everyone's attention, and they all turned to see Toothless growling, a dark aura emitted from his body, green eyes flashing scarily. Even Hiccup crawled away from the angry Night Fury. Best friend or not, an angry dragon could mean business. And not the one they want.

 ** _Drago_**

 ** _Status!_**

 ** _Viking_**

 ** _We've spotted a small cluster of them, sir. It could possibly be them all, they're the rarest breed in the Archipelago._**

Hiccup paled when the realization hit him fast.

 ** _Drago_**

 ** _Whatever the number, we'll eliminate them._**

 ** _[We cut to see a silhouette of a viking bringing his axe down on a familiar figure.]_**

Gasps were heard from both halls.

"That's a Night Fury!" "The Night Fury Massacre!"

 ** _Drago_**

 ** _Did you get them all?_**

 ** _Viking #2_**

 ** _Possibly. They're hard to see._**

 ** _Viking #3_**

 ** _Isn't this cowardly? Killing creatures when they're in their sleep?_**

 ** _Dagur_**

 ** _COWARDLY?! We just killed off the most feared and rarest breed of dragon there ever was!_**

 ** _[A sleek black figure ran by, holding a smaller figure in its mouth.]_**

 ****Many people gasped, not expecting it.

 _ **[The camera follows them, until they are far enough from Drago and his crew. The figure drops the smaller one, until they both transformed.]**_

 _ **Mother**_

 _ **Shush, child. Brave dragons don't cry.**_

Toothless paused to see his mother. She was beautiful, pale like all Night Furies, with silky black hair and the origin of his green eyes. She wore a simple black dress, sewn in places were it tore, and was limber, skinny.

 _ **Young Toothless**_

 _ **B-But...**_

Many people stared. When Hiccup was born, they thought he was the smallest child they've seen. But now, they have seen someone smaller. Toothless was small, skinny. He was pale with black freckles, messy black hair with intense green eyes, compared to his mother's. He wore black cloth, drowning Toothless in it. It was obvious the child was cold because of the thin and torn clothing.

 ** _Mother_**

 ** _Shush child._**

 ** _[She gathered the child in her arms.]_**

 ** _Mother_**

 ** _Your brothers and sisters and elders may be dead, but you must live through this._**

 ** _Young Toothless_**

 ** _What about you?_**

 ** _Mother_**

 ** _I... I won't make it. My body's too weak, but you must be strong. You have to hold this clan's legacy, even if I don't make it._**

 ** _Young Toothless_**

 ** _Mhm..._** _Hic... **But, I'm not going to lose you now, right?**_

 _ **Mother**_

 _ **Of course not. You're mother never leaves her child unprepared for this cruel world.**_

 _ **Mother**_

 _hums_

 ** _This is my fight Song  
Take back my life Song  
Prove I'm alright Song_**

 ** _My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
This is my fight Song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fire left in me..._**

* * *

 ** _Toothless_**

 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong  
_**

Everyone was enchanted by his voice. Toothless was now older in this clip, wiser, stronger.

 _ **[We pan to see Toothless hovering over a boar, human form, holding a staff. The boar looked like it was roasted alive, and died due to heat.]**_

 _ **Toothless**_

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes..._**

 ** _Toothless (cont.)_**

 ** _No I've still got a lot of fire left in me..._**

* * *

 ** _Ello it's me!_**

 ** _Um, I was looking through some things and I read that Drago might've had a part in the Night Fury Extinction, so I decided to write about it. I got really annoyed by my wifi, so..._**


End file.
